Options and Other Paths
by AstaLaila
Summary: Just a bit of an alternate path  that comes from Blaine's WIGYA performance. Maybe Blaine is really wonderful, but maybe he's not the only guy. Kurt/ Flint FLIRT. One-Shot.


A/N- Just a flight of fancy that came out of my spoiler piece for WIGYA... still love Klaine. Now also kind of love FLIRT.

Disclaimer- Not mine.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Kurt looked up from his fries. Flint slid into the chair on the other side of the table.

"Oh yeah. Great wonderful and all that." Kurt pushed a fry into the little paper cup of ketchup, stabbing at the bottom a little before leaving it there, slowly falling over.

"Why don't I believe you?" Flint reached across and grabbed a fry, popping it into his mouth. Kurt just shrugged. The other boy sighed.

"Look, Kurt. You can't...Blaine's a bit of a flirt, and it's totally understandable that-"

"I'd fallen in love like a complete fool with a boy who will never even look at me?"

Flint frowned, slumping down in his seat.

"I'm so pathetic." Kurt mumbled, glancing over at the store front.

"Yeah, well-" He glared across the table.

"Thanks Flint. You're so sympathetic." Flint stared across the table and Kurt could see his jaw tense.

"Well, maybe if you stopped staring at Anderson like the sun rose and set out of his ass you could move on."

Kurt felt his neck flush hot. He couldn't really contradict Flint, so he just stumbled across a sarcastic response.

"Yeah, cause there's just so many guys out there dying to be with me. I could just have my pick so I might as well forget about my huge crush."

"God, you're such a drama queen." Flint shook his head as Kurt's back stiffened.

"You know, I never asked you to sit here!" Flint let out a huff of sarcastic laughter.

"You know what? If you weren't so focused on one guy who doesn't want you, maybe you'd realize it when other people like you! Although right now, they might not really know why the hell they do."

"What?" Kurt frowned as Flint stood up. The other boy just looked dejected as he jammed his hands into the pockets of his uniform pants.

"Just...figure it out Kurt. You're as oblivious about others as Blaine is about you. And don't take too long. You'll miss the bus."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The first part means I like you. The second part means we're supposed to leave for Dalton in ten minutes." Flint turned away and walked back towards the others. Jeff looked up from his conversation and stepped aside. He said something and Flint just shrugged. Jeff just gave him a couple of sympathetic pats on the back, subtly glancing back at Kurt, before slinging an arm around his shoulder and pulling him away into the crowd.

Well. That was unexpected.

* * *

Kurt sat next to Nick on the bus, who was leaning over the back of the seat anyways. He'd said that he had a headache, which he kinda did, and the other boy had left him alone in his window seat to rest his head against the cool glass. Blaine was at the back of the bus with Wes and Thad, laughing and jokingly trying to convince them to let him sing Robin Thicke again at the faculty appreciation night in March. He wasn't sure if it was more sucky that Blaine had been flirting with the boy at GAP, or that he honestly didn't seem to notice that it was upsetting to him. Even if he only saw Kurt as a friend, Blaine should at least have noticed that Kurt was off colour. Usually he would be back with Blaine, egging him on and receiving glares from Wes.

But it hadn't been Blaine who came to find him in the food court.

Sighing slightly he glanced up to where Flint was sitting. His feet were stretched across the aisle to the seat where Jeff was. He was looking down at his iPod, spinning the dial with a blank look on his face. Kurt took the opportunity to really look at the other boy. The boy who liked him. The first boy to ever actually say that to him. And strangely, that meant a lot to Kurt. It was nice that someone had finally been upfront with him. Finn had tried to pretend nothing was happening until they exploded, Kurofsky had mauled his face, and Blaine had just flirted and laughed and been Blaine without ever really saying anything definitive.

He was kind of cute. Kind of like a mix of Blaine and Finn. Tall, and dark hair that was carefully styled into the favoured Dalton side part. Kurt imagined he would look better with a more casual style. He had seen him in class wearing glasses, thick dark frames that Kurt had noticed went well with his bone structure and colouring. He wore bright socks sometimes, maybe just as a little wardrobe rebellion, the same way Kurt sometimes broke out his Italian leather shoes with the extended toe box when the uniform was getting to his creative side a bit too much. Maybe he had been paying more attention to some of the other boys than he thought. Kurt tried to think of what little quirks in their wardrobe David or Thad or Nick had, but couldn't recall anything. Hm. He tilted his head a bit, trying to get a better view of Flint. His face now was straight, but usually it was really expressive, especially when he was telling a story. He had a knack for it, Kurt had noticed. He seemed to just know when to hit punch lines to make people laugh. He'd actually made Jeff laugh so hard during a movie a while ago that he pulled an inter-costal muscle, and couldn't dance in Warblers practice for a week. Wes had been pissed.

Hm. Kurt sighed, and turned his eyes to the roadside trailing past them.

* * *

"How was the trip to the mall?" Kurt rolled his eyes, laying on the floor in Mercedes' room.

"Weird." Mercedes watched him from her spot on the bed.

"In what way?"

"Blaine chased a blond boy around the GAP?"

"Ouch. Sorry boo." Kurt shrugged.

"I'm not going to say it didn't suck."

"But?"

"But..." Kurt sat up, crossing his legs and laying his hands in his lap. "Well, one of the guys saw that I was upset, and came and talked to me in the food court."

"Which one?"

"Um, his name's Flint Wilson."

"Sounds like a nice guy."

"He is. And he...told me he liked me." Mercedes' eyebrows flew up.

"Boy did what?" Kurt grinned a little, shrugging.

"We kinda, well I guess I was throwing myself a pretty rocking pity party, and he told me that I was all wound up in Blaine and didn't notice that other people might like me." Kurt sounded a little embarrassed, at both of these revelations.

"And he said he was one of those people?"

"Pretty much." Mercedes considered this development for a minute.

"He cute?" Kurt laughed, and reached for his bag, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah." He found the photo he wanted, from after sectionals. Flint had reached around his shoulder and grabbed his phone, before wrapping his other arm around Kurt and giving a cheesy grin while he took a picture of the both of them. Kurt had laughed loudly, jokingly pushing Flint away from him before they both jogged after the mob of Warblers heading backstage. For some reason Kurt had kept it. He looked horrible in it, but the photo made him smile. He showed it to Mercedes.

"Total cheeseball." She remarked, but it wasn't unkind.

"He's got a really good sense of humour actually. He's really funny." Mercedes threw him a glance, and looked back at the pic.

"He'd probably be pretty handsome if his face was normal. Definite cutey though." She gave him back his phone. "You gonna do anything about it?"

Kurt looked at her earnestly.

"Dyou think I should?"

"Honestly?" Kurt nodded to her question. "I like Blaine, but if he's too dense to notice how fab you are, that's his loss. And this Flint guy seems nice. Give him a chance. We already know he has good taste if he likes you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but stood up and crawled onto the bed, hugging Mercedes tightly.

"He is kinda cute. And tall." Mercedes grinned at his comments.

"Blaine is mad short. And this Flint kid has way tamer eyebrows." Kurt snorted in laughter.

"Point taken."

* * *

"Can I sit here?" Kurt asked, fingers clutching slightly at his tray. Flint looked up from his textbook.

"Hey. Um, no, go ahead." He shut his book and pushed it aside, laying his well chewed pen next to it.

"How's it going?" Flint picked up his fork and stabbed at the forgotten greens on his side plate.

Kurt laid out his cutlery and moved a glass of water around behind his bowl of soup.

"Good. Tomato basil soup day, which is always a favourite." Kurt smiled and was relieved when Flint returned it with a slight waver.

"I hate tomatoes." He countered, wrinkling his nose at the steam rising off the bowl.

"Sacriledge!" Kurt laughed and pulled his bowl closer to himself. "How can you hate on something so delicious?"

Flint shook his head slightly, grinning as he put his fork back down on his tray.

"Thanks Kurt."

"What for?" Kurt inquired.

"For not being weirded out. By what I said at the mall." He nervously tapped his finger against the side of a glass. Kurt looked over the other boy's face and made his decision.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh. Okay..." Kurt leaned forwards on his elbows, resting his chin on one of his palms. Flint's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Kurt kind of liked that he could make someone nervous, that for once he might just have the upper hand in a romantic situation. It was flattering, and at the same time, kind of terrifying.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go out on Friday night. With me."

Flint pushed back from the table slightly, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Like...a date?"

"Exactly like a date. In that it would be a date."

"What about Blaine?" Kurt frowned to himself and shrugged.

"We both know it's not like...look, listen carefully because you're probably not going to hear this from me again any time soon, but you were right."

Flint smiled.

"Oh really. About?" Kurt scowled.

"You know what. I might have been a bit...wrapped up in myself. I haven't given anyone else a chance."

"Kurt, I really...I mean, I want to. But I really like you, and I don't want you to go out with me because you think you should just go out with someone."

"I'm not. You've always been really nice to me, and you're funny, and cute." Kurt added, blushing slightly. "I want to give us a try."

"Okay. Friday then." Flint's shy smile was a bit unusual on him. His smiles were usually wide and a bit ridiculous. Kurt thought it was kind of adorable.

* * *

Wednesday night was Warblers' night off from practice, so they usually took the free time to hang out together and watch a movie or play video games. Kurt was a few minutes late, having been across campus at the library, and the lead in to an Indiana Jones movie was already playing as he hung his coat over a chair back and kicked off his boots. A couple of boys greeted him and Blaine waved at him, motioning to the seat next to him. Kurt's eyes shifted to the next couch, where Flint was sitting, the space next to him empty except for a throw pillow. He caught Flint's glance at Blaine and the disappointed look on his face as he looked at Kurt and then back at the screen.

Kurt looked at the two spots. He knew what he wanted. He smiled at Blaine and crossed the room. But he sat down next to Flint, leaning against the arm of the couch and pressing his socked feet into the valley between the cushions, and against the side of Flint's legs.

The boy looked at him, his eyes questioning, but Kurt just smiled.

"Hi." Flint grinned.

"Hi." He squeezed Kurt's knee lightly before letting his arm stretch out across the back of the sofa. Kurt's toes reflexively curled at the warmth from Flint's palm, pushing against the other boy's leg. It was solid and warm and attached to a very handsome and smiling face.

Low sarcastic comments shot from Flint's mouth, comments that Kurt must have been missing from the other couch while he waxed poetic in his head over Blaine's eyes. He'd been shushed several times already after breaking out into giggles at key moments and had kicked Flint a little for being able to keep a completely straight and innocent face.

* * *

"Hi." Kurt looked Flint up and down. He looked...well...he looked hot to be honest. His hair was brushed forwards rather than to the side, and he was wearing his dark framed glasses. His sweater vest over a long tee and dark jeans were simple, but fitted well across his broader shoulders.

"Hey. Dyou wanna take your car or mine?" Flint reached behind his dorm door and returned with a dark wool coat and fedora.

"Yours is fine." Kurt watched as Flint slipped the his arms through the sleeves and pulled the fedora down at a bit of an angle. "I like."

Flint looked up with interest and Kurt motioned towards the hat.

"Oh, yeah. I'm kinda a retro style nerd." Flint stuck his hands into his pockets, trying not to show that he was a bit nervous about this whole thing.

"It works for you." Kurt complimented, nudging him with his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you always look great, so I didn't want to disappoint." Kurt felt his chest expand warmly at the comment.

* * *

Kurt snorted in laughter as Flint sculpted another face into his left over spaghetti.

"Come on, this one's really easy." Kurt stared at the dish, trying to guess which Warbler it was supposed to look like.

"I have no idea." Flint rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Thad?" Flint sniffed.

"Thad! Thad! Not even close. It's me, of course. Can't you see the classic features and great hair?" He tried to point them out with his fork, but couldn't keep a straight face and eventually let the utensil fall and ruin his artwork. Kurt tried to catch his breath. He shook his head and smiled across the table.

"I really like that you're silly." Flint looked skeptical.

"Thanks?" Kurt shook his head.

"I mean, you don't take yourself too seriously. You can always make everyone laugh."

"Yeah, well usually I'm just trying to make you." Flint mumbled, glancing up at Kurt. Kurt felt his heart flop a little. He impulsively leaned over and kissed Flint on the cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his lips. The other boy's eyes widened, and his hand seemed to absently trace the spot for a moment before he pulled it away self consciously, and planted it under his leg.

* * *

They had been dating for ten months now. Kurt knew that Flint had to sleep with headgear on for two more months, and Flint knew that Kurt screamed like a little girl when he saw a mouse, but they meshed. In lots of ways.

"Kurt. So...fuckinghot..." Flint kissed him hard, but his harsher words were quickly countered by the soft pressure of his lips along Kurt's jaw. Kurt couldn't help pressing closer, slipping his hands inside Flint's blazer and feeling the heat of the other boy. Flint's hands cupped his face and pulled him back for another kiss. Kurt felt his confidence swell as a groan escaped the other boy and he felt him hard against his hip. His hands grasped at the boy's shirt, before one of them slipped lower, over Flint's ass- oh did the boy have a nice ass- and tugged the thigh right below it. Kurt shifted forward at the same time, grinding up against Flint. His mouth left Kurt's and his head thumped back against the wall painfully.

"Okay, okay, we gotta stop." Flint said breathlessly. "Or I'm gonna come in the hallway. Which could be potentially very embarrassing."

"Flint!" Kurt blushed at the open confession, glancing around the empty hallway, before finding Flint smiling at him, his eyes still dark, his swollen lower lip caught in his own teeth.

"Oh don't be such a prude. You're the one grabbing ass and trying to sex me through my clothes." Flint's tone was teasing, and he punctuated his words by pushing a piece of hair gently behind Kurt's ear.

"Shut up. You liked it." Kurt knew his face was red, but he felt so comfortable around Flint, even now against the wainscotting of a Dalton hallway. The other boy just raised his eyebrows for a moment and shrugged.

"Heck yes I did." Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed back from the wall.

"Way to ruin the mood." Kurt retorted, reaching out to straighten Flint's collar slightly. His fingers betrayed what his sharp comment didn't, trailing down to rest against the warm chest in front of him.

"Sorry babe." Flint's contrition wasn't entirely genuine, but his smile was as he nuzzled his nose against Kurt's gently.

"You know..." Kurt pulled at the fabric under his fingers. "I think I might love you a little. Even when you're annoying." He felt and heard the sharp intake of breath. A thick swallow followed before Flint's lips were against his and he was mumbling his response."

"I think I love you a little too. A whole lot."


End file.
